Revenge: The New Generation: Part 2:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Amanda Lynn Steele is intent on revenge against the Dukes for her father's death, when she is like that, she is dangerous as ever, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!


**_Summary: Last time on the Dukes, Amanda Lynn Steele came to Hazzard for revenge on the Dukes, especially Pamela & Kit, for her father, Jason's death, She shot Kit, & the Dukes rescued her, & got her to the hospital, Can the Dukes be successful against her? Find out & stay tuned for: Revenge: The Generation: Part 2, it's going to be a_** **_real humdinger!_**

Revenge: The New Generation: Part 2:

**_The Dukes got Kit to the hospital, & Kit was rushed into surgery, the rest of the Dukes went to the Waiting Room, before long Daisy, Pamela, & Jesse fell asleep on a couch, & a couple of chairs, Bo & Luke couldn't sleep, they sat on the other couch, talking amongst themselves. Bo couldn't keep the tears from falling._**

Bo (crying): Luke, I don't what I would do, if I lose my little girl, she has my heart, & I don't want to lose her, not now at 25 years old.

Luke (keeping his emotions in check): I know, Little Brother, You won't lose her, like Pamela said, she is a Duke, & a fighter, she is going to fight like hell to come back to us, you have to believe that, Bo, Just have faith.

**_Bo nodded, & sniffled, he couldn't keep from crying harder, Luke comforted him, & held him like he did, when he was a child, then Bo composed himself, Luke gave him a small smile, & said this to him patted him on his right hand._**

Luke (smiling): Ready to try & get some sleep, Cousin?

Bo (smiling a bigger smile & nodded): Yeah, Thanks, Luke, for being the best big cousin ever.

Luke (smiling): Well thanks for being the best brother & cousin, Bo, I love you.

Bo (smiling): I love you too, Luke.

**_They hugged, & Bo felt better being secured in his older cousin's embrace, & smelling his aftershave, they got settled on the couch, Bo fell asleep without any further problems, Luke stared at his baby cousin, ran his hand through his hair, he said_** **_this to his sleeping cousin with confidence._**

Luke (to Bo with confidence): Don't worry, Baby Cousin, We will make whoever is responsible for Kit being in here pay big, & we will make him or suffer, like they are doing to us right now, I promise you.

**_He fell asleep alongside his cousin with his arm protectively around Bo's shoulder, & Bo, who in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Luke's Midsection, & laid his head against his chest, & was perfectly settled, they all slept peacefully for the first time since their ordeal that day._**

**_When Kit was done with surgery, she wheeled back into the Recovery Room, & she was doing so well after a couple of hours, she is regaining her strength, & is getting warmer, Nurse Parker, the Head Nurse, told the sleeping patient._**

Nurse Parker (smiling): You keep fighting, Kit, you got love ones, who are pulling for you &needs you.

**_The Monitors beeped, like Kit understood the Nurse, & Nurse Parker was satisfied, & left to do her rounds._**

**_Meanwhile, Amanda Lynn met with a top Assassin, she wanted Pamela Duke gone, & then make sure that the rest of the Dukes are being torture & suffer the lost of their beautiful loved ones, she said this to him._**

Amanda Lynn: I don't want any messes; I don't want this to trace back to me. (she handed him an envelope to him): Here is $ 500,000 for the job, & your expenses, so please, take care of it, & get the hell out of Georgia.

Assassin (nodded & put the envelope in his pocket): Yes, Ma'am, It's a pleasure to do business with you.

**_Amanda Lynn nodded, & they left separately on their way, & went to do their stuff for their encounters with the Dukes. Then they can leave Hazzard County, & go to some exotic places._**

_**The next morning, Kit was doing so much better, & her color was back, she had her own private room, & the Dukes were so happy to hear that, when they were allowed to see her, they all went in.**_

Bo (smiling & giving a big kiss on the top of her head): How are you feeling, Darlin'?

Kit (licked her lips & cleared her throat out): Like I've been rode up hard, & put up wet.

**_Everyone chuckled, & Daisy said with a smile to her niece._**

Daisy (smiling big): We are so glad to have you back to us safe & sound.

**_Kit nodded, & thanked her aunt, then she told everyone what they needed to know._**

Kit (anger in her voice): It was Amanda Lynn Steele, she is hell-bent on revenge against our family for her father's death, & she isn't going to stop… (looks at her dad): Until you & Uncle Luke pay, so please watch yourselves.

Jesse (in a protective manner): Now, don't you worry, Darlin', we can handle ourselves just well, you need to get well, so we can get you home, Understand me?

Kit (nodding): Yes sir, Grandfather.

Luke: That's right, Sweetie, You should rest & leave Ms. Steele to us, we can handle her.

_**As much as Kit would love to get in to the action with her family, she can't cause she needs to recover for the rest of the time that she is there, which is until the end of the week, she gave her family a kiss, & they left the room, so she can rest.**_

_**That night, the Dukes made a plan to get Amanda Lynn jammed into a corner, it involves Pamela, when Cooter came over, they explained to him, he was in, & they played it that their lives were normal, despite Kit being in the hospital, the Assassin saw that Pamela was coming out, & taking "Dixie" to work at "The Boar's Nest" for her shift.**_

**_As soon as her shift was over, Pamela came out, the Assassin was watching, he took his shot, & nailed her in the chest, he said this to himself smiling._**

Assassin (smiling, & to himself): Gotcha!

**_He left without being discovered, & as soon as he was out of sight, Pamela got up, dust herself off, & took out the Bulletproof Vest, she said to herself thinking._**

Pamela (smiling & thinking): They are so dumb.

**_The next morning, the Dukes were happy that they were successful, however across town, Amanda Lynn wasn't, she told her Assassin this._**

Amanda Lynn: I want you to get her at "The Boar's Nest", & bring her here, I want her alive, then I will torture her, & you can kill her.

**_He agreed & went to do it, he got to the "Boar's Nest" & found Pamela locking up, he grabbed her, she shouted this._**

Pamela (shouting): No!!!

**_He dragged her out, roughly throwing her into his car, & they went to Amanda's Cabin in Hazzard County, Woods._**

_**The older Dukes & Cooter were worried about Pamela, & they knew something bad has happen to her, but they aren't going to let Kit know, they went to the hospital to visit with Kit, & try to act normally. When they got there, Kit already knew something was up, & she asked this of them.**_

Kit (suspiciously): OK, What is going on? Where is Kit?

**_The Dukes & Cooter were silent, &then Bo said unconvincingly._**

Bo (unconvincingly): She is fine, she is on the way, & everything is fine.

Kit (knowingly): You are a bunch of bad liars, tell me the truth now, I want to know.

**_They filled her in that Amanda Lynn had her, & Kit went wide-eyed, she got her clothes on, & they didn't argue, Doc. Appleby told her to take it easy, then they left to rescue Pamela, and Kit said silently on the way there to herself._**

Kit (silently to herself): Hang on, Cousin, We are coming for you.

**_Meanwhile Pamela woke up, & was beaten & tortured by Amanda, it went on for awhile, then the Assassin got the signal to kill Pamela, he was about to raise his rifle, when he heard a voice._**

Kit (Bow & Arrows raised): Hey, Slick, Cut her loose, or I will take us all to Hades.

**_Amanda Lynn tried to escape, but Daisy got her, Luke & Bo took care of the Assassin, while Jesse had his shotgun from his truck trained on the stranger, Kit was full of emotion, when she tended to her cousin._**

Kit (stroking Pamela's face): Come on, Cousin, Wake up, let me those beautiful eyes once again.

**_Pamela woke up, & Kit smiled as her tears went down into her cousin's hair, everyone couldn't keep their emotions in check, they were so glad that Pamela was ok, they got Amanda Lynn & her Assassin in Enos & Cletus's custody, the Dukes rushed Pamela to the hospital._**

**_Pamela spent 2 weeks in the hospital, & during that time, Kit got the all clear, & was released but she didn't want to, she spent every waking moment with her, & when Pamela woke up she said this to her with a smile._**

Pamela (smiling): I love you, Kit.

Kit (smiling too): Me too, Kiddo.

**_They fell asleep hand & hand, the bond was stronger between them, & also the love. They were stuck together like glue, & the rest of the Dukes were like that, & they were happy that the trial went the way they wanted, Amanda Lynn & her Assassin were spending a long time in jail without the possibility of Parole._**

_**The Race that happen the following month went great, Kit & Pamela were fantastic, the town of Hazzard celebrated their win.**_

_**Pamela saw how Kit was being after her ordeal, she appeared to be strong, but the Brunette beauty knew her baby cousin, & she is crumbling inside.**_

Pamela (hugged her cousin close to her): I am so glad that I didn't lose you, you mean more to mean than anything that is Gold in the world, Don't you know that?

**_Kit got emotional, she is an emotional being like her father, she looked at her cousin, smiled, thanked her, & tighten the embrace by hugging Pamela too._**

Kit (smiling): You are precious to me too, but if you do anything like the stunt you pulled, I will kill you.

Pamela (laughed & put the signal up for "Scout's Honor"): I won't, I promise you, you won't lose me, & I am too stubborn to die.

**_They hugged, & they went inside for the wonderful meal that the men did, & the delicious dessert that Daisy made, it was so good that things are back to normal._**

End of: Revenge: The New Generation: Part 2:

**_Balladeer: Things are OK once again in Hazzard County, the Dukes worked together as a family, they continued to do that, when they did that, no threat can get them, the Dukes prove time & time again that they are unstoppable, & nothing is boring in Hazzard County, Georgia!_**


End file.
